Matchsticks
| image = Felt_matchsticks.png | fullname =Leslie Ambrose Mahoney | alias =Matchsticks | nickname ='Matchy'. Just don't even. Dadsticks | rank =Number 11 | occupation = | url =stopdropro11 | pchum =sickBurn | species =Human (Felt) | sex =Male | age =37 | birthday =Nov 11 (presumed false) | heightweight =6’3” 188lbs | birthplace = | residence = Midnight City, Felt Manor | relations = | mun =Dapper | position =Awesome Member | skype = the.southeastern.falco | personalblog =c1ubsdeuce | 2ndchar = Diamonds Droog }} Ambrose 'Matchsticks' Mahoney is the eleventh member of the gang known as the Felt. Though originally human, he, like the other numbered members, was modified in the Felt Gassing, an event that both granted him his ability and made sure he wasn't leaving any time soon. Personality Matchsticks is a laid-back man for the most part, with a somewhat surprising amount of patience despite his possessing enough ire for at least three people. He prefers to go along with whatever's happening and follow orders, and has some trouble concocting strategies of his own to follow in almost any situation. Highly protective, he'll try to act as fatherly as possible towards anyone willing to let him, and it's a far better idea to leave his people alone. He's come to think of the Felt as his family, regardless of the spats and differences they have; he'll be among the first to try and deal with whatever problems arise, though his meddling isn't always for the best. Matchsticks remains just as social of a person as he was before the Gassing, but he has a tendency to shut himself off from others, instead watching from the sidelines instead of playing a part. Brash and blunt, Matchsticks is highly outspoken, and if he's decided that he doesn't like you, there's no doubt that you'll be in the dark on that for long. He prefers not to have secrets unless necessary, but is an excellent keeper of them--whoever employs him as his confidante may be in for a bit of trouble if he ever does spill due to how loud he speaks, however. He does his best to remain cordial in public situations, but he remains liable to fly off the handle if he's had enough. The limit on what he's willing to put up with today varies, though it's very frequently tied to how much coffee he's had in the morning. Abilities His ability allows him to teleport through fires, in short. He can only travel through blazes that are of moderate size or larger, though with limitations. He cannot bring anything alive through with him, and objects are restricted to being comfortably carried with one hand. The largest items he's been observed to bring through with him are his fire extinguisher and his axe, though never at the same time--anything larger than those objects won't be able to travel between fires, and will simply burn in whatever fire he entered into until somebody fishes them out. Matchsticks can perform up to six jumps in quick succession before he becomes too exhausted, and requires at least half an hour's rest between jumps to fully recover. If he makes sure to space his jumps out across the day, he'll be able to conduct more. He cannot do anything with fires outside of his range of 33 meters, and he is not fireproof--remaining too long in any fire will result in burns, unsurprisingly enough. His ability requires caution to use without damaging himself, something that he's been known to lack. Occupation Specializing in tactical arson and intimidation, Matchsticks is highly skilled with fire of almost any sort. If something needs to be burned down to the ground with as little evidence as possible, he can handle that however the boss would like with practically no backtalk involved. His knowledge of firefighter operations and techniques gives him a bit of an edge over that wing of the authorities, though that's starting to wear out as the years go by. He has no objections with being employed as plain and simple muscle, and will complete any escort jobs as quickly and efficiently as possible. Overall, he isn't picky at all when it comes to the jobs he's assigned to carry out, but he will always do the ones involving torching things before anything else. Biography Before the Mob Born the youngest of three, Ambrose had both an older brother and an older sister to help him out along the way. His father worked in a declining factory, and his mother was a nurse--between the two of them, they succeeded in providing their family with just enough to get by. When his siblings were old enough to start working, they both selected their careers quickly, and took to them well. Ambrose, however, was a bit of a different story. He'd tried a few different jobs as he grew, but none of them meshed well with him, leading to inevitable quitting or being fired. Becoming a firefighter was nowhere in the plan he'd proposed for himself, but the more he went over the idea, the more he liked the thought of it--and it certainly was something different. While his brother was working away at his accounting job and his sister learned the ropes of teaching, he began attending drill school, poring over the training manual all the while. At the age of 23, Ambrose met Scarlet. The two of them started out as nothing more than friends, but after a year of what had eventually evolved into subtle flirting, they began going steady, eventually resulting in Ambrose proposing to her at 25. The two had been living together in a shared apartment for a few months prior to this, and it was decided that they should start saving for a house of their own, a goal that became all the more pressing when they figured out that they had a child on the way. Bad luck seemed to have other plans, and it wasn't long before things started to come apart. Their apartment building was damaged in a fire that claimed a portion of their possessions, and the costs involved with replacing what they could afford already had them in a bit of a nose dive. Over the next few months, more and more little misfortunes piled up, and after becoming desperate, Ambrose sought work with the Felt in an effort to pay some of the rising debts that were filling their ledger. Involvement Originally, Ambrose's plan had been to do nothing more than carry out a few simple jobs and nothing more. He'd hidden his ties with the gang from his wife, both out of shame and in an effort to shield his new daughter from any potential consequences of his actions. It was becoming more and more difficult to balance his duties as a firefighter with both his family and the mob, and something had to give despite his attempts to postpone the inevitable. His jobs had grown more and more severe, and by the time he was 29, a reluctant Ambrose had earned his place as number 11, a title that served as the last straw. Panicking and dealing with the blood on his hands at the same time didn't make for a good combination, and his next moves almost got him caught by the police one too many times. He decided that enough was enough, and had plans to tell Scarlet and leave the Felt, but the Gassing occurred before he could even put his plan into action. With that, Ambrose had left his old life behind, whether he liked it or not. At Present After a while, Ambrose--now Matchsticks--stopped caring. He found that things were a hell of a lot easier that way, and as a result, went from almost entirely unwilling to follow any orders to one of the easier members to boss around. Now that he's 'gotten over' everything beforehand, as he's been known to put it, Matchsticks is just as loyal a Felt as any other. Relationships To be added. Gallery noot Trivia *He doesn't go by his first name. Calling him Leslie will only serve to get him wound up. *Absolutely in no way a morning person, Matchsticks tends to wake up no earlier than eleven on a good day. *'Home is where the pants aren't' is very likely his motto. *His fire axe is named Loretta. *While he's just afraid of spiders, he's straight-up phobic about deep water and heights. Good luck getting him near either. *His burns heal quickly, but are far more likely to leave scars. *He does not have an inside voice. *Always known to carry at least two boxes of matches and two lighters on him at any given time. *Though he has no tolerance whatsoever for spicy foods, he absolutely adores them, and will inflict them upon himself at every available opportunity. Category:Characters Category:Felt